


Kandomere headcanons archive.

by Silence_burns



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Gen, behaviour, headcanons, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: A place for me to post headcanons I have for this guy.





	1. Relationship headcanons - part 1.

  * Kandomere prefers to spend his free time indoors, preferably in his apartment. He’d ask you often if you wanted to join him for the evening, especially after a rough day at work for both of you.
  * You probably worked for the MTF too, and that’s how he met you in the first place, but it also means he knows very well how exhausting it can get.
  * Imagine the quiet evenings, with soft music playing in the background, maybe the classical one since Kandomere enjoyed the calming nature of it. The sun is slowly setting down, colouring the shiny roofs and glass-covered buildings of the Elven District. You just sit on the couch or on the kitchen’s counter, with a glass of wine, talking about things without any real importance, and just enjoying the moment in the each other’s presence.
  * He wouldn’t answer any calls, of course except for Montehugh, because Kandomere knows that if his partner calls even after being specifically told not to interrupt, it _must_ be important.
  * He’d worry about your work in the field, and none of your courses or years of experience would make him feel any easier.
  * Thanks to his position, Kandomere knows whenever something happens in your district or concerns you. He knows when you’re out on an operation, and even though he can’t stop thinking about all of the possibilities and accidents and things gone wrong, he knows better not to call you, because it could interfere with what was happening.
  * He can’t really sleep when it happens, too scared to get a call from a sad EMT, telling him that there was nothing they could do to save you. It’s one of his biggest nightmares.
  * There are nights when he relives this scenario over and over again in his head, too afraid to fell asleep just to see and feel it again. If you are with him, he’d probably move closer to you, holding you tight and breathing in your scent, trying to prove to himself that you are safe now, that you are there with him and nothing will ever tear you apart.
  * He’d be extra touchy on the next morning, constantly running his hand through your hair or sitting closer to you through breakfast, driving you slower to the precinct just to have more time with you.
  * You’d probably have a talk about your job, and the dangers around it. Kandomere tried to stay calm and not overreact, but he couldn’t make you change your mind. He wouldn’t change his job too, even when he knew you were worrying too.
  * Kandomere is not a fan of excessive PDA during his working hours, but occasional touch would happen. He’d also make sure any Elf around you could clearly smell his scent on you. Just in case.
  * It wouldn’t really be a case since everyone knew who you made fell for you and what he would do to anyone disrespecting his partner. After all, he had a lot of experience when it comes to dumping a body.




	2. Relationship - part 2.

  * Kandomere is most of all and Elf, and that means a lot.
  * He probably has never been on relationship with a human before, and at first it’s difficult for him to get used to the thought. Elves are a very closed social group so there are not many cases of interracial couples, at least not on plain sight.
  * Elves admire power and act differently depending on the person’s status. They may not like you and the mere idea of watering their race’s pure blood, but because of Kandomere’s line of work, no one would openly question his choice or act aggressively towards you. That is, of course, as long as he was nearby.
  * He would get furious if he ever caught anyone trash talking you and he would definitely pull a few strings to make that’s person’s life a little bit more difficult. Kandomere would also make sure you feel okay and didn’t let their words get to you.
  * Kandomere would be proud to show up with you in public. He was aware of the glances you were earning, but as long as you were fine, he was too. Asking you out and careful courting took him a while, so after it all paid up, he was more than happy to have you by his side.
  * Elves court differently, and because Kandomere didn’t have much experience with human ways, he tried his best, but was mostly in the dark whether you were acknowledging his action and just ignoring them, or if you were just oblivious and had no clue he was doing anything. Now that everything was clear, he felt really proud of himself.
  * Kandomere were a careful listener even if he didn’t show much interest on the first glance. You could be sure he stored every fact he may use later, from your preferable colours to your favourite restaurant and which co-worker you hated the most.
  * He admires how even if you don’t try, you act so at ease and calm no matter what’s happening around.
  * He’s all in for soft grooming and loves to have his hair brushed or played with, but doesn’t really like braids as they leave his hair wavy and, in his eyes, not that perfect.
  * He enjoys the domestic life. His favorite evenings are the lazy ones, when neither of you has any work left and you can just finish a bottle of wine under the blankets, not caring about the time passing.
  * Kandomere would be surprisingly soft and caring on those evenings. He’d make sure you’re as close to him as it’s only possible, relaxing through your warmth by his side, and gently stroking your back or in arm, with a cheek rested on your head. He was more talkative than usual on those occasions, and would be more open about his past or family which he rarely ever mentions.
  * Long, lazy kisses on the neck, with his sharp teeth gently scraping the sensitive skin.



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first bunch. I can be found on silence-burns.tumblr.com too :)


End file.
